


In the Closet

by aingeal8c



Category: due South
Genre: Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-06
Updated: 2005-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-10 05:59:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11121300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aingeal8c/pseuds/aingeal8c
Summary: Where else to find clothes but in Ray's closet?





	In the Closet

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

In the Closet

## In the Closet

  
by Aingeal  


Disclaimer: I don't own them but if they insist on going into closets what else am I expected to do? ;)

Author's Notes: Thanks to Elanor for her fb and betaing.

Story Notes: The episode Pizza and Promises is famous for having the infamous 'almost' scene. While that moment has provided many with inspiration I take mine earlier.Ray and Fraser have to go undercover and Benny needs undercover clothes. What better place to find them than in Ray's closet? 

* * *

Ray couldn't believe it. He didn't realise just what the perfect pizza at the perfect price had cost. Right now it had led to a stolen car ring that they had no evidence for, other than tacky paint. So Fraser had come up with his brilliant plan to go undercover, this from a Mountie who couldn't lie without turning the colour of his uniform. Ray had wondered if the Mountie was simply acting clueless or if he actually just wanted help. It didn't matter. Whatever Fraser wanted Ray was happy to provide.   
  
This was why Ray had brought Fraser home. Oh he wished it was like it sounded. He would dearly like to bring his best friend home, admit his feelings of love and lust and then find out those feelings were shared and he and Fraser would go to bed for about a week in order to express their love and lust. It was a major fantasy of Ray's these days but sadly all he was bringing the Mountie home for was in order to get him some clothes that were slightly better for undercover work than simply removing the sacred Stetson.   
  
Ray had rummaged around in the closet and had found a good pair of pants that would fit Fraser (they were from his baggy pants days Ray had reasoned) and a shirt as well as a nice red jacket, hey the guy looks good in red! At least that was what Ray thought. He had shown the items to Fraser who had nodded and agreed that they seemed to fit what they were looking for. It might have been Ray's imagination but Fraser appeared to be blushing. He licked his lower lip unaware Ray adored it. It was the little things that Ray loved and that was one of them.   
  
However Ray gave him the clothes and was about to get out of the bedroom to offer Fraser some privacy when Fraser stepped into Ray's closet and shut the door. Puzzled Ray turned back and went up to the door.   
  
"Benny?" Ray asked through the door. "What are you doin' in my closet?"   
  
"I'm getting changed, Ray," came a slightly muffled response.   
  
"Why in there?"   
  
"Ah, you see my apartment, having no curtains, means there is a certain lack of privacy and as a result I usually change in my closet. I suppose it's a force of habit." Ray got the impression Fraser was blushing as he spoke.   
  
"I see." Ray tried to keep his voice normal without thinking `there's a naked Mountie in my closet....Benny is naked in my closet...he's rubbing his naked body in amongst my clothes...'   
  
Before Ray's lustful thoughts could go much further he heard a voice from the closet he was currently thinking about.   
  
"Ah, Ray I wonder if you could assist me."   
  
Ray gulped. "Yeah sure."   
  
"If you could come in here and help me with my uniform. I'm embarrassed to say I'm having trouble removing them." Again there was the impression that Fraser was blushing.   
  
Ray was sweating hard as he opened the door and hoped Fraser didn't notice. There in his clothes, among Ray's suits and shirts was a half naked Fraser looking slightly ruffled and innocent. Ray managed to keep his jaw from dropping at the sight.   
  
"So what's the problem?" Ray asked as a casually as he could trying not to stare.   
  
Fraser smiled a little. It was almost seductive. "Well you see Ray I have managed to get the rest of my uniform off but my uniform pants appear to be stuck if you could come and help."   
  
Ray warily stepped into the closet aware of the effect this was having on his body. Closets...naked Mountie...that image would be around for awhile. He needed to get his mind back on the task in hand...yet more images started presenting themselves so Ray spoke, "Okay, Benny what do should I do?"   
  
"Could you erm...close the door, Ray?" Fraser indicated.   
  
Ray sighed without it seeing like a come-on thankfully. "Look, Benny no-one else is here just you, me and the wolf's in the kitchen."   
  
"Still, Ray I'd feel better if..." Fraser indicated the door again.   
  
"Okay." Ray reached and shut the door. It was quite dark in the closet now. There was only a crack of light coming from the bottom of the door. Ray could feel the heat coming off Fraser's body and that was making his own body uncomfortably hot itself.   
  
As soon as the door was shut Ray knew he had acquiesced too quickly. He was alone in a closet with a half naked Mountie about to take said Mountie's pants off. Ordinarily this might be a cause for celebration but Ray knew he had to be careful.   
  
"So what's the problem?" Ra asked as casually as a man who was getting seriously aroused could.   
  
"Well if I may?" Fraser took Ray's hand and brought it down to the zipper. "Can you feel there appears to be some fabric caught?"   
  
"Hmmm." Ray didn't dare to try to say anymore in case his voice betrayed what he was feeling.   
  
"Well if I hold the fabric away from it and you pull the zipper down I think it should work."   
  
Ray did what he was told. `I'm taking Benny's pants down I'm unzipping him...' Ray tried to concentrate. He had his hands `down there' and was brushing his hand against Fraser's. This was what most men would call `intimate'. Soon it was done and the pants dropped to the floor leaving Fraser in only his boxer shorts.   
  
"Ray?"   
  
Ray didn't respond. He was trying to work out a way of getting out of this situation before he lost complete control. He was thinking he should bolt out of the door that very moment. He had no idea his hand was still hovering around Fraser's boxer short region.   
  
"Are you alright?"   
  
Ray didn't notice that Fraser was moving closer. He could feel the breath of the Mountie now, just inches away. Fraser stepped closer.   
  
"You need to get changed too, Ray," there was pause. "Would it be alright if I helped you?"   
  
Fraser started easing Ray's clothing from him and Ray could hardly believe it. As soon as his jacket was off he knew he was lost. Forgetting his earlier promise of control he went ahead and pressed his mouth to Fraser's. The next thing he knew he was being enfolded in strong arms as Fraser opened his mouth under Ray's and allowed Ray to explore as he was pressed up against a mostly naked Fraser who apparently was as aroused as Ray himself was.   
  
Their first kiss in a closet, how stereotypical was that! Ray was just enjoying it. He was glad the door was shut and before he knew it they were both naked and moaning as they explored their lust. Fine it wasn't a bed but they were having fun as it was. Ray didn't mind the fact his clothes were getting creased. He have them creased forever. Then the closet echoed with their cries and it was all over.   
  
It was sometime before they stepped out of the closet each with a goofy look on their faces. They were looking at each other with happiness. They were still naked. Silently they got changed this time in front of each other in Ray's locked bedroom exchanging looks of appreciation now they could see; closets weren't the best place to see and appreciate certain things.   
  
When Fraser was ready Ray felt there was something missing. Smiling he took the gold chain from around his neck and put it around Fraser's taking the opportunity to kiss his new lover (that they had made love in closet that had blown Ray's mind).   
  
"You can keep it," Ray whispered.   
  
"Thank you, Ray."   
  
Fraser smiled. Ray had given a symbol of commitment. Fraser touched the chain around his neck as Ray rummaged around in his draw and brought a crucifix chain out.   
  
"Allow me, Ray," Fraser smiled.   
  
Ray loved the feeling of Fraser's hands caressing his neck after fastening the chain. They smiled and kissed one last time.   
  
"Come on," Ray smiled. "We've gotta get going."   
  
What Ray didn't realise is they walked hand in hand to the front door and stole a kiss before resuming a `public persona'. Maybe there was something to be said for going undercover after-all. Of course there was also much to be said for being naked in a closet with a Mountie and if one led to the other....Ray smiled hoping that when the case was over he'd get another chance to undress Fraser. Somehow he had a feeling Fraser was thinking the same thing as a certain Mountie placed Ray's hand to rest on his thigh all the way back to the car dealership.   
  


  
 

* * *

End In the Closet by Aingeal 

Author and story notes above. 

Please post a comment on this story.   
Read posted comments. 

 


End file.
